My Childhood Hero: The Remix
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: Marron thinks about her failed relationship and why it suffered the way it did. Before Marron can fall into a deeper depression, someone comes to her rescue. Marron's POV


I wrote this a few months ago for Kinomi's birthday. Sorry I never got around to post it. This fic is a remake in a way of my previous story by the same name. I hope you all like it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, I just only own the concept and plot behind 'em.   
  
My Childhood Hero (the remix)  
  
by: Ashley Taylor  
  
I glanced down at my watch, watching another minute pass the evening away. A slow sigh escaped my lips and I focused my attention to the drink I had been nursing for the past half hour. I closed my eyes and downed another sip of the amber sake. I had a lot on my mind since and the sake wasn't helping me any. I glanced down at my watch again, it was a quarter past twelve and still no buzz from the drinks. "Damn," I muttered softly to myself.  
  
I was about to order another drink for the evening when I noticed a man with a mop of hair examining me in the corner of the dining hall. I stared back at him for a bit before shaking my head, whoever the man was he did not seem familiar to me. I glazed back down at the glass in my hands before drinking the last bit in a quick swallow. I laid the glass down on the counter a bit roughly to get the bartender's attention. The man looked at me in a questioning manner and I gave a sad attempt at a smile. "Another please," were the only words I said as I buried my face into my hands.  
  
"If you keep that up, you're going to have a hell of a time getting home little girl."  
  
I almost fell out of my seat when I heard the familiar voice. I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly as I recalled the man with the mop looking at me earlier. Despite the hundreds of people in the room, he had to seek me out. I didn't need to hear any lectures on what I was doing to myself. I didn't want to hear it yesterday, and I don't want to hear it today. I opened my eyes and was about to tell him as much when the bartender chose that moment to put my newly refilled drink in my face. All thoughts of whatever I was going to say to him escaped my mind as my eyes focused hungrily on the sake.   
  
I finished half of my drink before I felt the cup being removed from my hands. I couldn't form a complete thought as my eyes searched frantically to my beloved sake. My eyes darted up to the deep, masculine chuckle that belonged to the man with the mop for hair holding my drink. "Give it back," came the low request that I all but hissed out.  
  
The man's deep chuckle developed into a soft laugh as he sipped some of my sake from the cup. "So, this is what you have been dissappearing the past few nights to do? Honey, I can get you better sake than this if you like the stuff so much."  
  
I was prepared to defend myself before I caught the end of what he said. I knew I must have been looking pretty surprised when he gave me back my drink.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you little girl, but I didn't come here to talk about the numerous problems that you're creating for yourself." He stopped me from turning the other direction as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Although I'm not here to tell you about the problems that you're bringing upon yourself, I think I shall take it upon myself to do it anyway."  
  
I ignored his last comments as I struggled to stand on my feet. "I can't stand you, you know that right?"   
  
His only reponse was a smirk as he came closer to her. "You know you love me, and I'll still be here when you'll decide to admit it to yourself." I turned away from him. He was always the one who could really grate my nerves. Before I could completely get away he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me closer. He looked at me a momnet before he continued on in a lower more sincere voice. "Why can't you see that you're only hurting yourself? Why do you do this? Why can't you see that he doesn't care?"  
  
I looked up in an attempt to glare at him but failed miserably in my weak attempt. "Get away from me now," I managed to hiss out. She continued to struggle within his grasp. I broke away from his firm grip on me just as the buzz I had been struggling to find the past few hours cought up with me and my legs collapsed from underneath me. I stared at the shattered glass of sake on the floor before the stinging sensation in my eyes became hard to ignore and tears fell. The events that happened earlier flooded back to me in a rush as the tears came harder. "I can't do this anymore..."  
  
I looked up to come face to face with him again. I must have been drunker than I thought since I totally forgot he was standing next to me. I hastily smoothed the wrinkles out of my dress as he helped me to my feet again. I muttered a soft thanks as I took my seat at the bar again.   
  
"Marron, why are you doing this to yourself? What's going through your head right now?"  
  
His pleas fell on deaf ears when my thoughts were on Trunks Briefs once again. Trunks Briefs, the cheating, lying bastard. Of all the people, he cheated on me with Videl! She's an old cow! A low sigh escaped my lips as I turned my head away from him. I turned away not wanting to be reminded why I was in this place. I knew that this had to be some awful dream. This wasn't actually happening, he said he would marry me someday. He told me that! I made another feeble attempt to stand on my two feet as I prepared to leave before stumbling a bit. Before I could fall I took ahold of the person beside me to regain my balance.   
  
"I really hope you don't intend to drive home."  
  
I looked around for the source of the voice before resting my eyes on him again. A tired sigh escaped my lips. "Why are you still here? Why do you care so much? Why do you even bother with me?"  
  
I guess he ignored my drunken babble as he grabbed my purse from the counter. "I'm taking you to my house tonight. We'll come up here tomorrow to get your car."  
  
That was all I remember before my face came eye to eye with the toilet. I guess that buzz I was craving for finally caught up with me as my stomache heaved the alcoholic contents into the commode. When I thought I had it all out of my system I stood up shakily and flushed it.   
  
"I hope you're smart enough not to do that anymore."  
  
I jumped slightly at the voice from behind me. "Yamucha," I breahed out. He gave me this small smile before guestering towards the a pile of items by the sink.  
  
"There's a toothbrush, soap, and some more things to get you comfortable unless you want to sleep in that dress of yours."  
  
I was half listening to him since I was still in that drunken stage. I'm quite sure that I mumbled out thank you or something. He rubbed my shoulder lightly before turning around to leave. "Wait!"  
  
I'm sure that whatever I said couldn't me more than a whisper, but he managed to hear me. I'm almost positive he has a sixth sense for my voice because he's there whenever I need him, even the times when I don't want him there.   
  
"Yes?' He looked at me with a mixed expression on his face. I snapped out of my reverie and offered him a small smile as a sort of apology. "Marron, what is it?"  
  
I looked at him for a minute before turning and walking away. I needed to tell someone what really happened. Someone has to make sense of the situation that I've been thrown in. "We were having problems long before this happened."  
  
"Marron?"  
  
I ignored his question and thought about what I needed to say. If I didn't get this out, I would go crazy. "The past few months have been hard on us. I was starting to pull away from him, you know. I guess the reason why all of this happened is really my fault."  
  
I think he finally caught onto what I was talking about because he was quiet for a minute before he came next to me and spoke. "It'll be okay little girl. It's not your fault that this happened to you. Trunks is entirely responsible for his own actions. This isn't your fault at all."  
  
I know he was trying to help me but I didn't want to hear it now. I ignored his comments (like that's new) to go sit on the commode. I needed to get my thoughts straight or I was going to become hysterical as I imagined I had been earlier. "You just don't understand Yamucha. It is my fault. If I had been a better girlfriend then none of this would have happened. You weren't there when he told me. You should have seen the look in his eyes the moment he spoke that woman's name." I was past tears at this moment but I didn't know any other way to convey the emotions I felt over what I had seen earlier this week.   
  
Yamucha walked towards me and squatted at my feet. I shouldn't be this nasty towards him. He's always been there whenever I needed him and he didn't need this from me. He lifted my chin up to meet him eye level and wiped my tears away. "Don't cry little girl, you know what it does to me." I pulled away at his touch once more. I didn't need to hear the routine speeches. I heard them all to last me this lifetime and the next.  
  
I wanted to do something to hurt Trunks as bad as he had hurt me. I wanted him to feel his whole world slip from underneath his feet. I know I shouldn't be thinking this way but it was hard not to. Anyone placed in the situation that I had been would be thinking the same things.   
  
I looked back at Yamucha's face when his hands tightened around my own. Despite all the shit I seem to drag him along in with me, he's always been there. He was there so many times that Trunks had not been. I rolled my eyes thinking of the idiot. My thoughts drifted back to Yamucha again. If only I could find someone like Yamucha, maybe then they would never leave me. I sighed and shook my head. There would never be anyone like him, he's a special.   
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"How much I want ro be with you." I said before even realizing it. His hands became lax about mind and I mentally kicked myself before shaking the feeling off. I've always had a thing for him, would it necessarily be bad if something occured between the two of us?  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"What? I think I like you Yamucha. Would that be a bad thing if I did?" I think with every word that I spoke I was gaining courage to tell him of my confused feelings.  
  
"You cannot be serious."  
  
"What if I am? What would be so wrong about it?"  
  
"I can name a million and one reasons why it would be wrong, do you want me to go down the list?"  
  
Before he could say anything else I kissed him fully on the lips. It wasn't that deep but it was strong enough to get my point across. Just when I was about to deepen it he pulled away. Damn, I thought.  
  
"Marron, stop this... I can't do this to you when you're like this."   
  
I closed my eyes willing myself not to get pissed off or start crying. I opened them once more when he laid a hand and cupped my face.  
  
"Beleive me little girl, if it were under different circumstances I would be more than willing." I pulled away from his touch slightly only to be drawn in close by him as he stroked my cheek. "I'm so serious Marron. I would go through this any other day, but not today."  
  
I ignored whatever he said and that stupid grin of his as I moved his other hand to the top of my dress. "When I'm like what Yamucha? I'm not upset, I haven't been for a good minute now."  
  
"But still it wouldn't be right. You're drunk and you're--"  
  
I cut him off with a kiss. I had to admit it was a rough attempt on my part, but he didn't pull away. If he wasn't going to make the first move because of some stupid honor code, I guess it was up to me. I pushed him to the edge of the tub in a complicated and clumsy manner. He fell back when he finally lost his balance. If I was not so blinded by the built up passion I had in me, I would have noticed his odd expression. I crawled on top of him to reach his lips once more. "Yamucha, trust me, this will not be some pity fuck. I want you, and I want you now. I don't know what more I could say to make you believe that I want you."  
  
I saw the corners of his mouth go up in that usual smile that drove me crazy for years. "I believe you little girl, but let's get one thing straight."  
  
I was mildly surprised that he was actually into me. I smiled slightly and pushed my surprise aside.I was willing to do anything he wanted if I could get some action. I pulled away from him aggrivated that he was doing more talking that the dirty deed. "What is it?" I asked a bit roughly.  
  
He moved closer to me and tucked a stray hair out of my eyes. "First of all, you can stop acting like you mother. I'm to old for that dominatrix thing." I smiled a bit at that comment and uncrossed my arms. He smiled but grew serious for a moment. "Secondly, if we're going to do it, let's get out the bathroom and into a bedroom."  
  
I smiled and laughed a bit as he led me to his room. I'm through thinking about Trunks and all of the problems I faced with him. Right now, I wanted Yamucha. A man who has always been there when I needed him. My own childhood hero in a twisted fairytale I suppose. 


End file.
